


Moons And Junes And Ferris Wheels

by milkyway



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Derek and Stiles, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mates, One Shot, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:45:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyway/pseuds/milkyway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles proves again he's an excellent pack mom when he has to sort out a teenage crisis for Liam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moons And Junes And Ferris Wheels

 

“Stiles?” 

Liam’s voice is reedy, desperate. He’s panting over the phone, and his breathing hisses in Stiles’s ears. 

“Yeah buddy? What’s… what’s wrong?”

“Oh, God, Stiles, I fucked up. I fucked up big time.”

“Hey… hey… hold on.”Stiles fumbles for the light switch, and squints painfully as he clicks on the bedside light. Next to him, Derek grumbles and buries himself under the comforter.

It’s 1 a.m. on a Sunday morning. The moonlight is bright through the open windows. It’s a sultry June night.

“Liam?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, deep breaths. Where are you? Are you safe?”

“Um, yeah. I… I… I didn’t know who to call, oh _God_ Stiles, I didn’t mean to bother you…”

“Easy. Spill it." 

Stiles is a bit freaked that Liam would call him of all people.

“I kind of… okay. I lost my virginity. And the condom broke.”

“Huh? You and Sarah?”

Stiles can hear Liam hyperventilating. “Okay, whoa. Deep breaths. Where are you now?" 

“I’m sitting in my car outside Sarah’s house. We… we went to the fun fair and sat on the ferris wheel and kissed… and then we went to her house and we were making out in her bedroom… her parents are away… and, I don’t know, one thing led to another and then we were doing it… I didn’t think, oh my God what if she’s pregnant? I’m seventeen, Stiles, I…” 

“Liam. Calm down, puppy. The first time can be freaky. Is she on the pill?”

“Uh, yeah,” Liam says. “She told me she her doctor put her on it for her acne. She was _laughing_ at me, Stiles, she said I don’t have anything to worry about, but… fuck… and I couldn’t get hold of Scott and you’re his best friend and…”

“Calm down. _You’re_ clean, you can’t catch anything and you can’t give her anything. At least that’s how I understand it works with you guys. Do you want to come over to our place?” 

“Okay… you sure Derek won’t mind?” 

“Derek’s also your alpha. You’re pack, you moron. Get here, I’ll put the kettle on and we’ll get the spare room ready for you. Just drive slow, bro.”

Liam rings off and Stiles shakes his head, groaning.

“What was that?” says Derek, stretching himself and rubbing his eyes. “Was that _Liam?_ ”

“Yup,” says Stiles. “The boy lost his virginity and decided to call me in a panic. He’s coming over. Petrified he got Sarah pregnant.”

Derek chuckles, and Stiles elbows his mate. “The poor dude is freaked. It’s not a laughing matter.”

“I heard the part about the pill. But he’s probably not hearing that. Where is Scott?" 

“Hiking in Yosemite with Jackson, remember? So now I have to be mom to his beta.”

“You do make a good mom,” says Derek, smirking, dodging Stiles’s pillow just in time. “Seriously, you’re probably the best person for him to speak to.”

“What, because I’m a pre-med student who knows the human menstrual cycle well?” 

“No, idiot, because you’re a nice guy who cares. And, you’re the mate of an Alpha. You have werewolf clout.”

“Is this what having children is going to be like?”

Derek yawns and gets out of bed. “Shut up, Stiles. Go get coffee ready. I’ll sort out the spare room for Liam.”

Liam is pale when he walks in, even Stiles can sense his heart racing.

“I feel like such an idiot,” says the young beta, staring at the ground.

“Come in,” says Stiles, patting him on the shoulder. “Though I’m surprised you’re not, uh, well, still with her… Sarah is nice…” 

“Of course she’s nice,” says Liam. “ _I_ freaked out. I ran away. I told her I… I dunno. She doesn’t know it’s my first time…I’m such a douche.”

“Hey, calm down,” says Stiles, and suddenly finds himself hugging the frightened young werewolf. “It’s all right. And one’s first time is never what you thought it was going to be like.”

Stiles leads Liam to the couch and sits him down. 

“Firstly,” says Stiles. “You couldn’t have caught anything. You’re a werewolf, you don’t carry diseases and you’re… you were… a virgin. And she’s on the pill. No crisis.”

“I feel like such a fool.”

“You’re not a fool. You’re just a teenager. My first time was completely awkward too.”

“Really?” says Liam, rubbing his eyes.

Stiles nods. “Me and Malia. It was all over in thirty seconds." 

“Okay…” Liam says softly. “God, I feel so embarrassed, telling you this.” 

Stiles rolls his eyes. Derek pads in, not saying a word, and sets two mugs of tea in front of them. 

“Uh, thanks, Derek,” says Liam, blushing. 

“No problem,” the alpha says pleasantly. “The spare room’s ready, and I’ve put a towel out for you. I’m off to bed. See you at breakfast.” 

“Thanks,” says Liam softly. Stiles smiles, and ruffles the young beta’s hair. “You guys are awesome.” 

“Hey, you’re a member of this pack and you’re my friend. It’s going to be okay.”  

“What do I say to her? I ran away.” 

“Well, probably not your best moment. Better call her and see if she’s all right.”

“She is,” said Liam. “I think she kind of understood I was freaked. She tried to help… told me it was normal…” 

“Yeah,” says Stiles, blowing out his cheeks. “It’s always quicker than you think. But it gets better. And next time, you should be a gentleman and stay the night, even if it means you have to do the walk of shame at 5 in the morning. And _no_ , you don’t have to do it every time. But for God’s sake, use condoms and learn to use them properly.” 

“She must think I’m a dufus,” says Liam, blushing. 

God, thinks Stiles. _Teenagers_. Were he and Scott ever this bad?  

“Look, dude. You and Sarah care about each other. Sex doesn’t define you. At least you didn’t lose your virginity to someone random. You got a fright. It’s messy stuff, you know. Scary. Turns your world upside down.” 

Liam leans back and sighs, and a little smile curls up from one side of his jaw.

“What?” says Stiles, raising an eyebrow. 

“Um, does it mean anything that she likes being big spoon?” 

Stiles chuckles. “Hell no. Malia always was big spoon. But…” —he lowers his voice— “Derek likes being little spoon. Though our Big Bad Alpha would _kill_ me if he heard that.”  

“I heard that!” Derek shouts from the upstairs bathroom. Stiles and Liam both go pale. “Stiles, I’m going to pretend that didn’t happen. You’re making pancakes tomorrow.”

Liam bursts out laughing. 

“I wish I could have what you guys have,” the young beta says, looking at the floor. 

“You will,” says Stiles. “You will. Tomorrow, you’re going to buy Sarah a bunch of roses and take her out for ice cream or something. And ask her if she’s all right. Women need communication. And cuddles. Lots of cuddles. Hell, we all need cuddles. Want a cookie?” 

Stiles hands him the plate of chocolate chip nougat Derek baked that afternoon.

“Now do I tell her I’m a werewolf?” 

“Depends,” says Stiles, munching away at his own cookie. It’s heavenly. “How serious is this? She’s your first big romance, isn’t she? Not all people will understand this stuff.”

“I don’t want to keep things from her.”

“Even if it means freaking her out for the rest of her life?” says Stiles, in a cautionary tone. 

“My parents have coped,” says Liam philosophically. “My dad took a while to come round, but everyone else thinks it’s kind of awesome.” 

“Give it time,” says Stiles. “You’re still developing. Wolves can sense if someone will trust them. Although grumpywolf upstairs took a few years to admit his feelings to me.” 

“I worry sometimes that I can’t control my wolf.” 

Stiles pats his back. “You’re doing fine, little buddy,” he says pleasantly. “You’re the gentlest werewolf I know. For fucks sakes, you calmed down Scott when he was that frigging beserker in Mexico. You proved nobody in this pack is a monster.”

“Stiles, you’re like our pack mom,” Liam says, relief flushing through him. “I think you and Derek should have kids. You’ll be awesome.” 

Stiles’s jaw drops.  

“He _is_ an awesome mom!” Derek yells from upstairs.   

“Fuck off, Hale!” Stiles yells back. Derek’s chuckles echo through the house. “Go to sleep, Sourwolf!”

“Sorry,” says Stiles to Liam. “We’re…”

“You’re married,” says Liam. “I get that. My mom and dad bicker like that all the time. I know they do it because they love each other very much.” 

“You’re a good man. Now get your wolf ass into bed. Because tomorrow you’re going to have to be the best date in the world. And don’t worry, Derek and I have your back.” 

Stiles gets up and rummages through a pile of papers on the kitchen counter.  

“Here,” he says, handing Liam two tickets. The beta stares at them incredulously.

“Coldplay? San Francisco?” 

“Yup,” says Stiles. “I double booked by accident. Was gonna give them to Scott but I think you and Sarah deserve these more.”

“I don’t know what to say,” says Liam, and suddenly gives Stiles a bear hug.

“Oof,” Stiles gasps. “Easy! Werewolf strength!” 

“Sorry,” says Liam. “I mean, thank you. Just… thank you.” 

Stiles rolls his eyes and gently pushes the kid away. “Get to bed, Liam. I’ll see you in the morning.” 

“Blueberry pancakes?” he says, hopefully.

“Yeah, yeah,” says Stiles, and shuffles up the stairs to where Derek is waiting for him.

“Come here, sexy,” says Derek, lifting up the comforter. Stiles snuggles in tight and leans his head on his mate’s warm bare muscled chest.

“Kids,” says Derek. 

“Yup. Kids.” 

Scott is _so_ gonna owe him. But, as Stiles thinks as he drifts off, it’s kind of friggin awesome. He can hear his mother singing to him when he was a little boy as sleep overtakes him:

 

_Moons and Junes and Ferris Wheels_

_The dizzy dancing way you feel_

_As every fairy tale comes real_

_I’ve looked at love that way…_

 


End file.
